Happy Christmas, Elizabeth!
by SailingAwaySoftly
Summary: It's the Reynolds' Annual Christmas Party! Elizabeth is less than enthusiastic, what with her crazy mum, her usually Drunken 'n' Jolly father, her relatives and fellow classmates in attendance. What's a girl to do? Companion to Confessions. RemusOC.


Down the hallway, left, wait, no... Yes, left. Stairs! Skip one, skip two, skip three... Ah, losing my footing! Falling down! Ow, ow, ow...

Ah, alas! I have landed in a lovely little heap at the foot of the stairs. Come on, Elizabeth. Make sure you haven't damaged anything, especially your dignity. Looking up, I come face-to-face with none other than our new house elf.

Did I just squeak? Oh Merlin. What do I do? Should I scream? No- that'd be stupid. Run. Run! Leave the bloody thing confused in the dust that I leave behind me as I sprint away! Yes! Brilliant plan, Elizabeth. Onward!

So, today is the day: the Reynolds' Annual Christmas Party. Did I forget to mention the theme this year? Well, while the men can _choose_ to wear dress robes, the women are required to wear gowns of Elizabethan fashion. Honestly. Last year with the Regency theme, the year before with the Golden Age of Piracy... My mum is barmy. But what makes her more barmy is the fact that she had a gown specially designed for me to wear this very night. It's absolutely beautiful, I must admit, but I've seen the guest list. I know people who are coming. And I will bet ten galleons that they won't be dressed up in a silly looking gown.

Breakfast is wonderful... I wonder where my parental units have gone? Probably still sleeping... Well, Dad at least. Mum's probably off doing who knows what. Where's the tea pot again? Third cabinet to the left above the tap? ... Oh. There it is. On the stove...

Right, well. I'm thinking a Lavender-Earl Grey mix. With five spoons of sugar. No, six and a half. My sweet tooth needs to be satisfied!

Oh, look. Mum's found me.

"'Ello."

"Dear, it's pronounced 'hello,' with an h."

"Right. Lovely speaking with you, Mummy Dearest."

"You go to the hall and practise the piano, won't you? We need you to play tonight."

"Mmhmm." Mock salute.

---------------------------

The Hall. The Mini-Great Hall. Look at that lovely tree that is three times my height! And the ornaments, oh my! ... Wait. She intended for me to hang the boughs of holly too! Argh. She knows that I don't like that stuff! Why can't the house elf do it? What's its name again? Squinky? Soupy? Scoobleydiddums? Something horrendous, I'm sure. Why can't house elves have normal names? Like Robert or John? But no, they have names like Tipsy-Wispy, Dipsy, Lala, and Poe. Sound like drunkard names, if you ask me. But who am I to say, right? I'm only the superior being on the food chain.

I heard the Blacks chop off their house elves' heads and mount them on the wall. That sounds like a delightful tradition. Perhaps I should start a new Reynolds' Tradition?

No. That's a crap idea.

Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa ra ra ra ra, ra ra ra ra... You know, this would look so much better if we had some manor in London. But no. We'll just pretend.

Ah, yes, how lovely to meet you, Sir Shakespeare. What's this? You're inviting me to join you this fine winter's day? That sounds most lovely, but I have to decline your invitation for it is not entirely proper for me to be about on my own without a maid to accompany me. Oh, what's this you say? Do you speak of sin, Sir? Surely you cannot expect me to leave this house without another to accompany us. Tongues will wag, good Sir, and I do not wish to ruin my reputation or your own. Such a cheeky and persistent fellow you are, Sir! If you are willing to be so bold, then perhaps I shall come with you, to prove you wrong. I am no coward, Sir!

And then we would chuckle and walk along the shore of the Thames before heading to the Globe Theatre to view one of his most celebrated tragedies, _Romeo and Juliet_. Or perhaps _Much Ado About Nothing_, if we were both of good humour that eve.

I let my mind wander too much.

Well, now that that's finally done... I suppose I really should be practising.

I really hope she doesn't expect me to lead the singing. I mean, yes, I suppose I do have voice lessons over the summer, but I don't like to share that with others... I sound too... Opera-y. Not the cup of tea of many young folk I know to be coming.

What's on the list? Hmm... _Ave Maria_, _Coventry Carol_, _Auld Lang Syne_, _It Came Upon a Midnight Clear_, _O Holy Night_, _What Child Is This?_, _We Wish You a Merry Christmas_, _The Twelve Days of Christmas_, _Silent Night_... I need to practise these, why?

Is this list even in order? Probably not, knowing Mum... I'll have to find out later.

---------------------------

Food tasting time! I hope the pudding isn't as awful as last year... And the ale better be spiced.

Not that I'm the one who gets to test the ale. That would be Dad's area of expertise.

Hmm, everything smells not-lethal. It looks fine to eat... But what it Squinky poisoned it all? Wouldn't surprise me one bit. Bloody house elves.

Ooh, the cake is really very good! There's no way that a house elf could be capable of making such a delicious cake. No bloody way.

Dad just gulped down a mug of the Spiced Ale. He'll be drunk before the party even starts. Joy. Just what I need- another embarrassing factor to the already embarrassing Christmas Festivities.

---------------------------

Mum insists that I start getting ready now. Is it really going to take me five hours to be presentable? I think not! I'm capable of getting dressed...

Oh my. What in the bloody hell is that...?!

"This, Elizabeth, is a farthingale and a corset."

"... I'm supposed to wear those?"

"Yes. They'll make the gown look nicer."

"You just want to make my breasts more pronounced."

"Well, that too..."

"Mum! They're huge already! Completely out of proportion with the rest of my body! Do we really need to draw more attention to them?"

"Dear, you're almost of age! And the Lupin's will be here tonight!"

"Mum..." Is she purposely trying to push my every button?

"You and Remus would look so lovely together, Elizabeth!"

"We're not really talking..."

"What?!"

"We're a bit upset with each other right now. He doesn't like that Sirius Black and Tristan Davenport have new interests in me..."

"Oh, Tristan Davenport, you say? His family is coming again this year..."

"I know, Mum. He and I have already discussed the party."

"Hmm... He's got a lovely family..." And out the door she goes!

You know, for all that Pure Bloods pride themselves on, we sure have some barmy traditions and ideals. Have to marry into other pure blood families, always. No intermarrying between muggles or half-bloods or squibs... It's not about love at all... We really ought to change up our ideals. It's ridiculous. Eventually we're all just going to be related to one another anyway!

So... Farthingale... Corset... What else am I supposed to put on before I get the dress over my head?

Sigh. Where's Mum? I may actually need her.

"Smock first, dear."

"I've got that on already, if you're blind."

"Here, let me help you with that corset."

Tug, tug... Pinch. Squeeze. Gasp for air. Gasp for more air.

Have I yet said how much I despise corsets? Should I push my bosom down? Perhaps I can make my chest look smaller... Hmm...

"Tighter!"

"What? You won't be able to breathe, Lizzie."

"I'll learn to live without breathing. I don't want everyone staring down my cleavage, Mum."

Breathing is over-rated anyway.

Anyway, moving on. Farthingale time. Honestly, how did these women stand to be dressed so? This probably will end up taking a long time.

---------------------------

Sitting on a chair, swinging my legs back and forth, surrounded by a multitude of hair products. I thought we agreed to just pin it up? I'd rather have that than a big to-do with feathers and pearls and all that...

I just caught sight of the clock... It's already 5.49! Where did the time go? Honestly! People will be arriving in about 45 minutes! How is this possible? And I still don't have the actual dress on! I'm sitting here in my underthings and the kirtle!

Speaking of the kirtle, I have to admit it's very lovely. It's black with silver stitching of stars, moons, and snowflakes. It really does compliment the midnight blue gown... Which I still don't have on!

Mum, please, just hurry up with my hair!

"Ow!"

"Sorry, dear..."

"You did that on purpose!"

"I beg your pardon!"

"Sorry ma'am."

"That's what I thought you said."

Humph. Mothers.

---------------------------

I'm late! I'm late! Oh my, where is that bloody ruff? Aha! Under the armoire, you silly thing. Thought you could hide from me, did you? You didn't realise that I am Elizabeth Reynolds! Master of Finding Lost Things!

Now to put on my shoes... This is difficult... Bloody skirts getting in the way... Urgh, inhaling the scent of the fabric... Smells like House Elf or some other putrid smelling thing... It smells... _French_. Yes. The skirt smells French. That's why it smells so bad.

Oh. I just realised that I have a wand. And that I can use it for circumstances such as these. Makes putting on shoes and a ruff that much simpler.

Alright, here we go. Smooth your skirt, prepare that Award-Winning Smile. Breathe deeply, Lizzie. No one ever died from embarrassment.

Or did they!?

Lizzie, get a hold of yourself! Just breathe! Everything will be fine.

Right. Well, might as well head down now. No point in postponing my doom.

---------------------------

"Elizabeth, dear, you are a vision!" Mrs. Davenport cries. Honestly, the woman scares me half to death sometimes.

Thankfully she turns to resume talking with my parents and her husband. Tristan's smiling at me.

"Well, don't you look positively silly, Tristan." Smile. Are my eyes sparkling, I wonder?

He takes my hand and raises it, proceeding to escort me into the Hall.

He leans over to murmur in my ear, "You're looking positively stunning, Elizabeth."

... My cheeks are turning red. I know it. Just what I need, to be seen entering the hall with the Doublet-Clad Tristan Davenport. Who knows what naughty things people are thinking!

Oh no. There's Remus. Talking with my cousin... Why is he here?

Right... Mum said something about the Lupin's actually coming this year. This is probably the first year they could come since the full moon came earlier... Please, Remus, whatever you do, don't look this way. Don't see me with Tristan. I don't need a row to start. I really don't. Not now. Maybe once we're back at Hogwarts, hidden from the eyes of ever-watchful adults, but not here.

Whoo. Tristan is no longer holding my hand. I should go mingle!

Mingling... Mingling... Ooh! Cousin Jack!

"Well, Cousin, you look adorable as a little Henry the Eighth."

"My Queen!" He bows low.

"Which one?"

Those around us chuckle. It wasn't a joke, but... Sure. I'll take it. Laughter is good at events such as this.

"Do you know Remus Lupin?"

Jack points over to where Remus is standing and waves him over eagerly. I hastily grab Jack's hand and pull it down to his side.

"Yes, I know him."

"He's a great chap. D'you talk to him often?"

"Yes, well, erm..."

Remus, didn't you get my brainwaves to stay away? I don't want to ruin your Christmas Spirit!

"Yeah, Jack?"

"This is my cousin, Elizabeth."

"I know. We've met."

His eyes have a certain sparkle to them... As if they're reflecting the stars on my kirtle. At least the bloke was smart enough to choose to wear dress robes instead of Elizabethan garb.

"Oh. I've got to, erm... Check out the pudding. Bye!"

Jack rushes off.

The wanker did this on purpose.

---------------------------

"You look lovely, Elizabeth," Remus says softly.

"Oh," I look down at my feet, which I presently can't see. "Thank you."

Silence. I look up at his face.

I've never noticed how his eyes sparkle in certain light. But perhaps it isn't the light? Perhaps... I don't know.

I must attempt to lift this stifling awkwardness. "Do you want me to run upstairs and grab your present? I have it wrapped and everything... It's all ready to go for you, I just have to run up and snatch it and then bring it back down here to give to you..."

"Lizabeth, you're rambling."

"Sorry." My cheeks are _burning_.

"I'll wait till Christmas for it, if that's not too much trouble."

"Oh, not at all," I gush.

Great. Now I'm gushing. Honestly, I'm turning into one of those Sirius Fan Club girls, except my actions aren't aimed at Sirius... I do not fancy Remus! I'm supposed to be angry with him! But, oh, Elizabeth, how can you possibly be upset with such a kind young man? Here he is, putting up with your incessant and pointless rambling...

"Elizabeth?"

"Hmm?"

"I was just asking you if you're alright..."

"Oh, me? Yeah, I'm fine... I'm wonderful, actually."

He puts his hand on my elbow and pulls me closer to him. I look up into his bloody sparkling eyes again.

"You never gave me a definitive answer as to whether you forgave me or not..."

I nod. "I forgive you, Remus."

He's smiling. Merlin, thank you for having Remus here to hold my arm, otherwise I may just be in a heap on the floor.

Why is he having this effect on me? I know. It's just the Christmas Spirit. It's got me giddy. That's it.

---------------------------

I'm very happy that I've managed to avoid all the dancing by playing with the littler ones. They look quite adorable in their nappies with their little crowns, doublets, gowns, and such.

And I've also managed to avoid both Remus and Tristan.

Hopefully I'll manage not to make a total fool of myself for the rest of the night?

... But what if I mess up when I have to play the piano? Oh, that'd be awful. What with all the adults and relatives and people I know from school...

I should run!

---------------------------

Alright, so running wasn't a good option, for just as I was sneaking out the door, my dad decides that we all need to start singing. So, I was consequently ushered to the piano. Bloody people drunk on their ale.

They're all tone-deaf anyway.

Eardrums, prepare to go through the worst noises of your sad lives.

Playing through all these songs isn't so bad. Tristan is standing near his parents in the back. Remus is standing next to his parents who are standing near mine... Which means he's right in front of the piano. And Jack is sitting next to me on the bench. Which I don't really mind because he has a very cute voice, seeing as it has yet to go through the horrors of puberty.

Finally, we come to_ O Holy Night_, of which my parents insist I have a solo on the first verse. Great. I always forget the lyrics to this song. Why couldn't they have my sing _Ave Maria _instead? I'm a classically trained singer, anyway!

Take a deep breath, dear girl. Just pretend no one is there. It's just you and the piano. Ignore the fact that Remus is staring at you because he's never actually heard you sing... Neither has anyone else in the audience, now that I think about.

Urgh! Stop thinking about it! You're only making yourself feel worse.

Alright, the C Major arpeggiated chord is going well... Now to just remember the lyrics...

"O holy night... The stars are brightly shining, it is the night of the dear Savior's birth... Long lay the world in sin and error pining, till He appeared and the soul felt its worth... A thrill of hope the weary soul rejoices, for yonder breaks a new and glorious morn... Fall on your knees, oh hear the angel voices! O night divine, O night when Christ was born... O night, O holy night, O night divine!"

Yes! I remembered it all! And now everyone else is singing. Oh, I feel so much better now. A burden has been lifted from my shoulders. At least my voice didn't crack... My tone was a little less full than usual, but at least I didn't sound like some Opera Diva.

Life is good.

---------------------------

Finally, everyone is gone. The Lupins were first to leave, right after I finished my solo on _O Holy Night_. I suppose I should head up to my room and change into my jimjams.

Surprisingly, tonight went very well. Remus and I are talking, I managed not to embarrass myself, my father wasn't _completely_ drunk, and my mum minded her own business for once.

Hmm... Why is my door open? I'm fairly certain I closed it before I went downstairs earlier... Oh well. Probably just the house elf.

Wait, what's this? A present on my bed? Oh, whoever wrapped this did a lovely job... And they tied mistletoe into the bow. Well, isn't that nice. I wonder who it's from? No one's around... I suppose I should open it, I mean, you can't just leave a present wrapped when it's been left all lonely and such on your bed, now can you?

Oh Merlin! I... I can't believe it! Original copies of Shakespeare's texts! Original, first editions of_ Romeo and Juliet_, _Othello_, _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, and _Much Ado About Nothing_! This is... This is absolutely amazing!

I rush to the window, throwing it open.

"Thank you, whoever you are. This was the best Christmas gift I could ever receive!"

And I blow a kiss to the wind, holding the mistletoe above my head.

**--------------------------------------**

Happy Christmas to all! I hope everyone received whatever they asked for! Here's my special gift to you. I rather like this style of writing, so I decided to use it in this side story. It's a bit difficult keeping the tense right sometimes, but, yeah. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe and all other things belong to me. Except the names of the Teletubbies which Lizzie used when listing strange House Elf Names. I really hope that, for the most part, chapter 18 of _Confessions_ didn't disappoint... But, as a result of a certain flamer, I've blocked Anonymous Reviews. I'm very sorry for this, but I was insulted by what the reviewer said. However, I'm not going to let that ruin my Christmas. Hope you enjoyed! Yours.


End file.
